lyokofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:CL-Sharp 2
Good day, Sharp, and welcome to Code: WIKI. I hope you'll become a valuable asset to our website and make lots of coolo pages! First start out by creating CL-your userpage, then edit other pages! To sign comments, use on of these: ~~~~. And welcome CL-KFan II 18:54, 15 March 2006 (PST) Where did you download those episodes? I bought Season 1 and 2 from eBay and it hasn't come in 5 weeks. I gotta know where you downloaded them from! CL-KFan II 14:48, 16 March 2006 (PST)ß I downloaded them by torrent to my computer. It's not that hard, knowing there are many people that like Code: LYOKO. I searched to Google somewhere. CL-Sharp 15:24 16 March 2006 (EST -05:00) What is Torrent? And how long did it take! Tell me, I'm the administrator of this facility! CL-KFan II 10:10, 17 March 2006 (PST) Well, It's hard to say... lets, say, that there are people with the complete thing and part of the file. They give copies of parts of the file to you. In turn, If you have any of the file, the system makes a copy and gives one to the others. It took days for all the parts to be assembled...because it took up about 9 GB in the computer, and mine only has about 37.9 GB or something close. Downloading it is the reason I can make episode summaries without them actually airing on the TV. I'm also a bit bad in hearing, so I might accidentally spell things wrong, so Closed Captions are very convenient! By the way, I'm an IP address now. Can you help me figure out my password? It's related to Ojamajo DoReMi. Tell me how many double syllables are 4 characters or more, because I need to figure it out...I'm not good in memory. I'd like to give you a not that I was born on the same day as you, but maybe a different year. CL-Sharp 14:29, 17 March 2006 (EST -05:00) Your last paragraph you wrote made no sense at all. Now explain it the correct way or else! Yes, I'm very greedy and evil, now explain it to me! If you are crazy and cannot type words on the computer that actually make sense, then...too bad for you you're off the Wiki! Yes, I'm 100% serious! CL-KFan II 06:39, 18 March 2006 (PST) I'm not really good in explanation...But I can try, can't I? By the way, I'm an IP address now '''by means of a forgotten password'. Can you help me figure out my password? It's related to the words Ojamajo DoReMi Sharp/Dokin/Onin. Tell me how many double syllables are 4 characters or more in those words, because I need to figure it out...I'm not good in memory. I'd like to give you a note that I was born on the same day as you, but maybe a different year.'' I am also practically already off the Wiki without a password. And, I'm posting by editing the page. Darn memory blackouts! Please be lenient. CL-Sharp 10:26, 18 March 2006 (EST -05:00) I'm sorry, then. Now listen closely. Make a new account with the username "Sharp 2" or something, then report back to this page. I'll move your userpage and everything to your new userpage as Sharp 2 (or something). Understood, sergeant? CL-KFan II 07:56, 18 March 2006 (PST) OK, I'm here, easy password set, and, well, ready. CL-Sharp 2 19:38, 18 March 2006 (PST) Operation successful, agent Sharp! Good work. CL-KFan II 19:23, 18 March 2006 (PST) You can find the Season 2 files here Here are the Season 1 Video files It took some time to find it on Google, but It's here, all right. [http://www.torrentportal.com/details/251237/Code-Lyoko_Episodes-01-52_TV-Rip_.torrent?id=251237